


Don't Ever Tell

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark had one rule to obey above all others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Tell

_Don’t ever tell._

Clark, like most kids, grew up with a number of rules.

_Don’t ever tell._

Clean your room. Do your chores. Mind your manners. Listen to your parents.

_Don’t ever tell._

But above and beyond all others, there was one rule Clark was to obey at all costs.

_Don’t ever tell._

When he got older sometimes his friends, Lex and Lana, Pete and Chloe, had gotten mad at him for not trusting them.

_Don’t ever tell._

And he did feel guilty, but mostly confused.

_Don’t ever tell._

For Clark, it had never been about trust.

_Don’t ever tell._


End file.
